


Boredom

by shutter_waves_break



Series: Moments in time 'verse [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Hannibal framed Will, Murder Husbands, Season 2, Will knows it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutter_waves_break/pseuds/shutter_waves_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is bored in captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by DeadGirlRisen in response to 'Anger'.

A quiet rustling of leaves against an otherwise still background brought him back from his repose. 

“Hello, Will."

He did not open his eyes, merely tipped his head back and let the sun warm his face. 

“Hello, Dr. Lecter.”

Dr. Chilton had been by earlier in the day, followed by Dr. Bloom and Jack. Now it was Hannibal’s turn to make his rounds. It was the same thing, day in and day out. If this were a circus act, he would be the main attraction.

“Dr. Chilton seems to be under the impression you are, how shall I put it, _bored_ with your stay here.” There was an amused lilt to his voice. 

Will felt the left side of his mouth lift in a mocking smile. “Did he? I don’t know how he could reach such an…erroneous assumption.”

“Now Will, it’s not nice to tease the psychiatrist responsible for your care.” Will did not need to open his eyes to heard the soft rebuke in Hannibal’s response.

To this, Will opened his eyes against the light and rose from his cot. In faded the concrete walls of his confinement, the banal colors and dark corners. “Dr. Chilton, is responsible for nothing except what is in his own best interests.” He took a few steps toward the wall separating him from Hannibal. “Nothing he says or does is in any way for my well-being.”

Hannibal mirrored his steps, moving closer to the glass. “So you ARE bored here, is that what you are telling me?”

Will searched Hannibal’s eyes for a tell. 

He found none. 

“Yes.” The admittance of that fact lifted a slight burden off his shoulders. “It’s the same routine - Alana comes to see how I’m doing and promises to help me out. Jack just needs me when he says he’s hit a brick wall on a case, but really he’s doing it because he wants me to think I’m still relevant.” He stopped, turning his eyes away from Hannibal’s. 

Another step forward. “And me, Will? Why do I come to see you?”

_Because you’re the one who put me here. Because you’re a monster. Because you want to see me suffer._

None of those responses made it past his lips. 

“Because life without me on the outside is boring.”

Silence followed. 

“You give yourself a lot of credit for my amusement, Will.”

“If you weren’t in some way amused by me, would I be behind this glass wall now?”

Hannibal appeared to stop and ponder the question. Will felt the twinge of boredom begin to nudge the back of his skull again. Trees made their way into his periphery. The running stream echoed behind him. 

“You are as a rare exotic bird, Will Graham. This,” he gestured at the cell, “is your unfortunate cage.”

Birds chirped in the distance. 

“For now.”

The soft sound of hooves on loose soil vibrated beneath his feet. 

“I suppose then, I have nothing to do but wait until you open the doors.”

Hannibal tilted his head and smiled. 

“Yes, I suppose so.”

Will felt a warm breath on his hand as a muzzle nudged his fingertips. Warmth radiated in his chest, expelling a chilling darkness for at least another day. 

“Until next time, Dr. Lecter.”

He did not bother to hear the reply; he was already back in the stream and casting his line. Boredom was something he could force himself to live with. 

At least, for now. 


End file.
